Creative Writing Club
by DeterMine
Summary: There are way too many clubs to follow, let alone, name at Honnoji Academy. Although, read here the POV of the reasonably underrated Creative Writing Club! Recommended that you watch the episode before you read the chapter.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?" The girl peeked through the doorway. Another older student was writing on the chalk board.

She said nothing.

The girl by the doorway looked down at the sheet of paper in her hand. _Creative Writing Club. First meeting in room xxx_. She checked the number next to the room door. She was in the right place. She looked back at the other girl. Still writing, but said nothing.

"Excuse me. Is this where the creative writing club is meeting?" Nothing. "Um Di-"

"You're late. Have a seat." She put the chalk down and looked toward the younger girl. The younger girl realized that she was in the right place and quickly made her way to the front seat and raised her hand as soon as she sat down.

"Uh, did all of the other members leave? Did I miss the meeting?" There was no one else in the room besides her and the meeting started an hour ago. The older girl pulled up a chair right in front of the seat the younger girl decided to sit in.

"You're looking at the rest of the club." She said with a confident smile. "Oh! I need to get you the club information sheet. One second!"

As she went to get the sheet the younger girl saw that older girl's uniform was different from her's. It was more sliming and darker. The younger girl shot up from her seat with a gasp.

"You're a one star student! You're the club president aren't you?! That's a one star uniform!"

The one star student looked back at the no star student in surprise at first, but then gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah. Do you like it? It's my first day wearing it." She spread out the skirt area of the dress to get a better look at it. The no star eagerly nodded.

"Definitely! Can you do all those cool things that other one stars can do?! I heard it makes you super strong!"

"It does! I feel way stronger! It's amazing!" The one star squealed.

"Can you lift this desk?!" The older girl gingerly walked over and hoisted up the desk as if it was the simple sheet of paper that she was supposed to be getting for the new club member, but quickly forgot. "That's so cool! They actually do work." The girl gushed with more stars in her eyes than a three star uniform.

"Apparently enough to dodge Gamagori, today. Can you imagine that much power?"

"I'm looking at it!" The younger girl said at the club president put the desk down. She walked over to the window and gazed out at the sun setting over the buildings in town.

"But this kind of power seems only possible in stories. The same as this school." The younger girl stared at the club president in awe.

"You…look so cool right now. Like you're the wise main character from a book or a movie." She said, which sort broke the mood of the scene.

"Uh, yeah. That's what I was going for.' The older girl sighed and turned away from the window. 'Rule number one of the creative writing club: Don't state the obvious. It kills the mood."

"So I'm in? When do we write?" The no star asked excitedly.

"Every day." The older girl walked over to the chalk board and the younger girl followed.

"Where do we write?"

"Anywhere." She picked up the chalk and began writing under the club title.

"Do we meet and write…or write on our own?"

"More of the second and some of the first." The older one continued to write. The no star student began thinking over the answers.

"When do we share our writing with each other?" She asked confused.

The older student slammed the chalk causing it to bounce back in its place. She turned dramatically to face the younger student.

"Here at the Creative Writing Club we do more than share our writings with each other!' A light beamed down on her. It was bright enough to make the younger student back up and fall to the floor. The club president was now in fully visible, in the most amazing and inspiring view. "We allow the world to take part in our amazing craft of art! We not only show them our stories, but we give life to it and give them the opportunity to participate in our live action story telling.' There was a gust of wind that began to make her uniform dance around her give more grace and fluency to her words. "We will take creative writing to a legendary level!"

"W-Wow. That's amazing, President!" The young girl said with tears welling up in her eyes. The president gave a proud chuckle.

"Please. Call me…SEMPAI!" Along with the name came another large gust of wind, causing papers to spread all over the room. Some danced around her giving more fluency and power to her words.

"Okay, Sempai!" The no star stated, enthusiastically.

"And what should I call you, my dear kohai?" She said with tenderness as she kneeled down to help her off the floor. The girl took Sempai's hand in both of her's and stood.

"Please, call me Kohai." She wiped the small amount of water works that started up from her eyes. "Wow, Sempai that was a nice speech. You were like a cheap, knock off of Lady Satsuki."

Sempai gasped, whited eyed at the description of her introduction. Her arm fell limp at her side when Kohai released it.

"Not even close to as good as she is, but still pretty nice. With those special effects, we'll do great as in the club!" Kohai said with a smile. The beam of light had turned off and the winds stopped blowing on the still shocked Sempai. "I didn't even notice the strings you had tied to the light switch and fan until you turned them on! That's amazing!"

Sempai came back from her shock and fiercely pointed at the newly written statement on the chalk board, with the hand that wasn't holding the two strings Kohai mentioned.

"RULE NUMBER ONE!"

Kohai turned her attention to the commotion outside the school. "Hey, Sempai. There's a hostage situation outside."

"That's not that new. Who's involved?" The president said as she put away her props. Kohai had her face pressed against the window

"It's the boxing club president, a no star girl, I think her name is Mankanshoku Mako…'

"A no star hostage. That sounds like an underdog to me, or a damsel in distress. Possibly a main character?"

"Oh! Sanageyama Sempai is down there too." Kohai heard a small clutter behind her and immediately felt Sempai right next to her at the window.

"Really?! He's down there?" She questioned with her face planted in the window, hard enough to break it. She scanned the crowd and locked on her target. A grin spread across her face.

"We need to get down there!" She exclaimed grabbing the back of her member's collar and running out of the school.

"W-Why is it so important now?! Ahhh! Ow! Too fast! You're dragging me!"

…

"That Mankanshoku sure does look to be in some trouble. Do you think the transfer student will come back after that embarrassing failure?" The two member club was standing along with the crowd of on lookers.

"Of course. In this part of the story, the hero always comes back for the damsel in distress. The story must go on." Kohai glanced at her president in acknowledgement to her response only to do a double take.

"Where did you get those binoculars from?! Are you even thinking about Mankanshoku?" Kohai exclaimed after seeing that Sempai was focusing her view on the present member of the Elite Four.

"Not at the moment. I know enough about her." The older student replied peering through the binoculars. Kohai blinked a few times.

"Do you like Sanageyama Sempai?"

"Not really. I'm just interested in star gazing." She chortled focusing the tool again. Kohai blinked a more times.

"Was that a play on words of his uniform or of how well known he is?"

"Rule number one now refers to jokes and puns as well.' Sempai put the viewing device down and looked in the general direction of Mako. "And I've already figured out that Mankanshoku is the main character of this story we're taking part in!" Sempai turned back to her club member, proud of herself. The two only stared at each other for a little while until Kohai realized that she expected a response.

"Oh! You think so? Wouldn't the hero be the main character?" She said looking around for any sign of the transfer student. Just then, she noticed a cloaked figure make their way pass her. As she watched intently, her club president fixated her binoculars on the boxing ring and continued to explain her theory.

"Well, that would all depend on the type of story we're writing. I'd be very cliché to have the hero be the main character, that's been done so many times before. Let's have one where the main character is a transformation of a damsel to an Action Girl. I think-' As Sempai continued to talk Kohai watched as Ryuko rescued Mako from her greasy grave and enter the boxing rink. The "boxing match" began and Ryuko was taking an overflowing amount of hits. Despite how exciting it was, Sempai didn't notice because she was still boasting of her intelligence, looking in the opposite direction. Just as she was getting into how huge her own book signing will be Kohai had to cut in.

"I think the hero might be the main character of this story! The transfer student's not getting injured at all!" Kohai grabbed the president by her shoulders and spun her around to the action.

"Huh?' Sempai, kind of upset that she was interrupted, lifted the binoculars to her eyes to get a closer look on the scene. "That's the transfer student?"

Just as she focused the view on the binoculars, Sempai got much more skin than she wanted to see. Once Ryuko's stunning outfit was revealed, Sempai lost her grip on the binoculars. Not that she really needed them.

"I-I could have been mistaken. Did you order a stripper, Sempai?" Kohai asked, trying to cover her eyes, but blatantly looking through her fingers. Sempai was staring, wide eyed, with almost no shame except for a small blush.

"Only on Saturdays. That's definitely the transfer student."

"And the main character of this story?"

Sempai watched as Ryuko gave her finishing blow to the Boxing Club president and sent him flying. She quickly grabbed her, now cracked, binoculars and was just able to catch the one stars and three of the Elite Four protect Lady Satsuki from getting hit by the flying body and…most of the blood. She slowly lowered the binoculars, and looked at Ryuko.

"She's definitely the main character of this story."

…

The Creative Writing Club had gathered in their meeting room after the epic battle of that day.

"That was the first battle that wasn't one sided! And that the opposing side won!" Sempai shouted, pacing back and forth at the front of the room. Way too excited to sit down. Kohai, who was better at containing her excitement, was sitting at the desk in front of the room.

"I know! We even got to watch the whole thing!" Kohai said sharing a smile with her president. The older girl stopped in her tracks and looked right at Kohai.

"…but you wrote it down, right?"

"…huh?"

"You didn't write it down?! We both knew it was story worthy! Why didn't you write it down?!" Sempai ran for the desk at the front of the room, causing a ruckus with papers, pencils, and whatever else was in the drawer.

"You said we do most of the writing on our own!" Kohai ran by her side as she got out a note book and a pen.

"Yes, but I also said we write some together." She glared and led her eyes back to the page.

"You can't blame me on my first day. You didn't write anything either." The younger girl said with a weary smile. Her sempai took a moment to acknowledge the truth in her words and sighed.

"You're right. You're right. Rule Number 2: All members shall keep notebooks and a writing utensil with them at all times. Now then, we have to remember every detail of what happened today. Think of the first thing that comes to mind."

The two girls pondered over the events that happened that day. Whether it was about the fight or about their first meetings with each other. Soon after, the eldest of the two collapsed on the desk, hands covering her head.

"Out of all the amazing things that happened today, why can I only think about Sanageyama's uniform?!" She groaned. Kohai then hit the palm of her hand with her fist, just how her memory finally hit on a specific detail. Sempai turned her head in her direction, still with her head on her desk.

"What?"

"I remember the stripper you ordered!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought we would never finish writing. I'll always keep a pen and paper on me from now on." Kohai yawned as she walked through the dark streets in the slums. After the mistake the two girls made, Sempai forced Kohai to stay after with her and finish writing the story of what happened that day. As she got closer to her home she passed the house with the large neon sign that contradicted its purpose.

"A Back Alley doctor who's advertised to anyone who could shut him down." She looked at the widows and watched the silhouettes of the very lively Mankanshoku family eating dinner. "I guess it's fine if they haven't been caught yet." Just as the shack of a house was about to leave her peripheral view, she caught a flash of black and red hair. She stopped in her tracks and sprinted to the window.

"_Transfer Student is living with the Mankanshokus! I live right next door! Sempai will love this!_" The girl squealed in her head. She ducked under the window seal as she held in her snicker, with a hand over her mouth. "_'You're the best Kohai! With this lead, our story will be the best and most detailed on the book shelves!_' Kohai crawled away from the light of the home to her dark and empty shack next door. She jiggled the handle and with a shove of a shoulder, her front door was forced opened.

"Oh please, Sempai! Our story will be flying off the shelves! It will have no time to be compared to the dusty, old books waiting to be sold!" The girl boasted as she caught herself from falling by holding on to the door handle. She dropped her school bag next to the door as she closed it behind her with a kick.

"'You're right, Kohai! I can always count on you!'" She mimicked her superior as she stepped on the table in the middle of her room to get to the generator on the other side. She grabbed the handle and spun full speed to crank the object awake. It provided enough light for her one room home long enough for her to eat and get to bed, or write and eat, or write and go to bed. It all depended on the day she had, but she never really needed light to eat.

Kohai grabbed her pen and paper and moved over to the window facing the Mankanshoku's jovial home. She pulled the table over to sit on while she wrote.

"At least someone will be able to." She chuckled to her imaginary Sempai.

-.-

Sempai flicked the light switch to the club room. She stretched in relief that she was finally finished cleaning the room to head home. After making Kohai stay after for so long to finish writing the story, she couldn't make her help clean too.

"She's just a little girl, and I am president. It was the right thing to do." She smiled to herself as she walked through the dark halls. The rain poured down on the school windows making the tapping noise that the girl just noticed. She stared outside for a moment thinking of how soothing the rain sounded, until a nagging thought disturbed her peaceful moment.

"My UMBRELLA. In the classroom!" She began to sprint toward the stairs. She had to return the keys to the classroom before she was done with the room, so she had locked it before she turned the keys in. She didn't plan on closing the door until she was totally done. Unfortunately, Sempai usually forgets that she is the forgetful type.

When she got to the highest floor, where the room keys are returned, she didn't think to stop running, assuming no one would be there that late. It wasn't until she heard a familiar voice that she paused mid-running position.

"Sanageyama?" She smiled, childishly. She stared down the dark hallway that she heard the voice come from. She slowly and stealthily made her way down the corridor. It was an involuntary action. She was drawn toward the dark for the sheer curiosity and mental connection of what happens in the strict dictator institutions after dark in books and in real life. The closer she went, the more voices she heard, including Lady Satsuki. She walked faster.

She was lead to a door with the plaque that read, _Sewing Club_. She quietly turned the handle and cracked the door open, but not enough to actually see anything. Sempai planted her face on the door frame in order to get something in her view. She saw Satsuki, Sewing Club President (She would have to figure out his name later), Sanageyama, and the Tennis Club President. Sempai leaned forward the tiniest bit she could without being noticed. She got just a corner of a tennis ball and a dress. From what she collected from the conversation she figured out that…

"Hakodate san got a two star uniform." Sempai gasped. She slapped her hand over her mouth. Slowly, she stood and backed away from the door. Just as she tip toed before, she made her way down the hall.

"_Wow, Sempai! How were you able to get this information?! It wasn't announced to anyone except the most important people in school! Who would have expected her to get a uniform?_" Whatever natural light could show through the rain clouds lit the halls as Sempai got out of the dark corridor.

"Oh, Kohai. As a writer, I expected this. But I got the info from a direct source." Sempai said. She turned the corner and started down the stairs.

"'Wow, Sempai! You're so amazing! Can I get your autograph? I want people to know I knew you before you were famous!'" She hopped off the last step and pushed through the school doors.

"Well of course, Kohai! Anything for my number one fan! Hey, I'll even dedicate it to you in the beginning." She stared out at the rain with a giant grin on her face.

"'Wow, Sempai! You are amazing, kind, generous, and awesome! That's the best thing anyone could have ever done for me! If there were a certain sempai you had your eyes on, there's no way he wouldn't love you!" Taking a deep breath, Sempai ran out in the middle of the rain and pranced around, giggling her head off.

"I know! I know! My book will redefine the standards to which the world has never known!" She squealed out to the cloudy night sky. With one more spin, she ran to her house in the one star neighborhood.

-.-

"SEMPAAAAI!" Kohai ran to the club room, out of breath but a smile on her face. She was given a sneeze as a response. She walked into the room to find Sempai with her head on the desk. She looked up with tired eyes, but the lit up when they saw the no star student.

After a closer look Kohai noticed that Sempai had bags under her eyes, red tinted cheeks, and a raspy voice. Despite looking so tired she shot up from her seat proudly and placed her hands on her hips.

"I have news! I bet you can't guess what!" She choked out. Kohai put her finger to her chin and thought for a moment.

"Is it that the Tennis Club President got a two star uniform?" The older of the two girls took a breath to tell her that she was wrong, until she realized she wasn't. Sempai paused and her smile fell.

"How did you know?" was all she could get out as she stared at Kohai in disbelief.

"There was a scuffle in front of the school this morning." She said with a smile. Sempai fell in her seat with a sigh.

"Um…can I share my news?" Kohai asked shyly. Looking to the ground, disappointed, her superior nodded.

"We have an upper hand with the Hero.' Sempai shifted her eyes to look at Kohai in curiosity. The younger girl lifted up the notebook she wrote in last night. 'I live right next door to the Mankanshokus. Our hero is now living with them." She gave a proud smirk when her sempai shot up from her seat again.

"You what? Really?!" She grabbed the notebook so they both had their hands on it. It was like touching gold.

Before the club president could say anything, the school siren went off.

"Shoot. Bring this to club with you after school. We have to get this goodness to the pu-" Before she could finish talking, she started coughing, luckily Kohai was able to use the book as a shield.

"Let's just get to class." The younger girl said, peaking at Sempai from behind her notebook. Sempai took a deep breath and nodded.

-.-

"You could have told me we were meeting here." Sempai turned around to see Kohai walking out to the side lines of the training field.

"M orre, I tho d bac be or ga oo uh room." She said through the sanitary mask on her face.

"I see. I brought the notebook. Why are watching them practice?" Kohai asked. She pulled the notebook out of her bag and then rustled around for a pen. Sempai pointed to Mako tied to a pole and Kohai gasped.

"How long has she been tied there?" the no star asked, concerned. Sempai chuckled and pulled her mask down under her chin.

"Pretty long. That girl is resilient." Kohai glared at Sempai for the fact that there was still a grin on her face. She turned back to her bag and shuffled through for a pen.

"So do you expect the Hero to come in soon?"

"Definitely. She's right there." Sempai said casually, followed by a cough. Kohai gasped and dumped out her bag to find a pen. Nothing. She ran to the older girl's side while opening the notebook, determined to not stay at school late that night.

"Do you have a pen?"

"Yeah. Hey, did she have that glove before?" Kohai looked to Ryuko and watched her pull something from the glove. A quick transformation.

"Actually, when she tried to transform this morning she wasn't able to. That glove is new, so it must help her." The two girls watched the transfer student shred the wave of tennis balls that sped toward her.

"An Embarrassing but Empowering Outfit, indeed." Sempai spoke quietly in awe.

"Does that mean the fight is over?" Kohai asked going over the pages she wrote last night.

"What do you mean? She's been disqualified." Kohai looked up from the note book, confused.

"Wh-Where did that tennis court come from?" Sempai was about to respond until the lights went out. Both girls turned to the spotlight shining down on Mako and stared in disbelief.

After the ridiculous, but slightly accurate, explanation given by Mako, there wasn't much they could say in response. Actually, Kohai always has something to say.

"What did we just watch?"

"S-She just challenged the Tennis Club President to a tennis match! Transfer student is insane!" Sempai managed to scream out above the roar of the crowd to Kohai.

"Since when were there blea-"

"No time for your silly, Rule One breaking, questions! We must payyyy" Sempai almost interrupted her kohai, if only a cough didn't interrupt her. Kohai used her notebook as a shield against Sempai's germs and scooted over to her left.

"Should you have even come to school today, Sempai?"

"Of course! Do you know what happens to the kids who don't come to school?!" Sempai shouted over the crowd.

"No. What?!"

"I've been too scared to stay home and find out. But I'm here for this!' Sempai gestured to the match going on. 'And no little cold is going to keep me away from it." Kohai looked at the club president in awe, who was so revved up she was standing on her seat.

"But, I could have still been here if you weren't." The no star student added. Kohai heard a pop.

"IT'S NOT THE SAME IF I CAN'T SEE IT!" Sempai pulled a microphone from behind her back and slammed it on the ledge in front of them. She sniffed up the snot that was dripping out of her nose and with a determined look took a deep breath.

"Man, does it feel good to be in front row seats! The match begins as the transfer student gives the first serve!"

"The microphone's not connected to anything."

"We've got two hits and counting!" the older girl continued despite her underclass man's comment. "And the rally is broken, giving Hakodate fifteen points!"

"She even popped the ball." Kohai commented. She looked down and noticed Sempai sliding the mic under her so that she could play into her "sports announcer" game. She pulled it back toward her.

"That's the power of the two star uniform! Transfer student serves again! Hakodate hits it back. Will Transfer Student make the hiiiiiiiiiiiiiit….and no! She gets hit instead! Hakodate sends her spinning and the score is delivered by our lovely score keeper: Love-Thirty. And now a word from our color commentator." She slid the mic in front of Kohai, who was really into the game.

"Huh? Uh…I'm not into sports, but I mostly see the colors blue, green, and white. Did you call the score keeper lovely?"

"I _called_ the score and it's _Love-Thirty_! I can understand how you'd get confused. And transfer student is back at it after giving the crowd some eye candy! Such a nice girl, but naughty at the same time, if you know what I mean?" Kohai sighed as Sempai laughed at her own joke. "But seriously folks, things are getting steamy out there as transfer student is making fault after fault."

"What is she going to do? Its game point." Kohai was resting her head in her head and looked down again at the microphone in front of her. Sempai looked glanced at Mako who woke up from her sleep long enough to chuck the weapon at her friend. The girl pulled the microphone back to mouth.

"The transfer student makes her own tennis racket! Will that be another fa-" Sempai stopped mid-sentence to cough, which was good because she probably wouldn't have stopped talking when Lady Satsuki showed up. She was too into it.

Kohai shaded her eyes as she looked up at the ruler of the school and then glanced back down at Ryuko. She could tell from her face expression that she genuinely disliked Lady Satsuki, possibly hated her. Kohai looked at her sempai as she caught her breath from her cough attack. She knew that Sempai was devoted to Lady Satsuki but wondered, "_What if I'm not as dedicated. What if I even disliked her like…_" She glanced at Ryuko and analyzed her anger. It was hot blooded and matched her hero character…character.

"Sempai! I still don't have a pen to write with!" Kohai shouted at the older girl.

"And it's allowed! The match continues!" Sempai manages to yell into the microphone, only to go into another coughing fit. Kohai turned to the match, excited.

"Transfer student makes the serve!" Kohai yelled out. With every cough Sempai gave, she crouched closer to the ground. She slowly slid the microphone in front of Kohai, until she eventually grabbed it herself.

"Hakodate san hits it back!' Kohai yelled into the mic, 'But what's this? Transfer student makes a smash attack….into Hakodate san's face!" Kohai stood up from her seat and leaned forward. "Hakodate is sent into the crowd of fans, but counter attacks with, unintentional, stone spikes! Transfer student blocks every last one!" Kohai took a few breaths, from the excitement and from speaking too fast. "Hakodate comes at Transfer Student with one last chance of attack aaaaaaand…" Kohai paused for a moment out of shock. Blushing, she continued, "a-and she literally beats the pants, or dress, off of Hakodate!"

Sempai used the ledge of the seats to lift herself off the floor. She glanced at Kohai cheering with the rest of the crowd and then glanced at Ryuko. Her eyes widened slightly. "_What's that red string?_" She looked back at Kohai to see if she noticed it.

Kohai was, instead, watching the group of no star boys pile on each other to see Hakodate in all her nude glory. She looked down at the mic in her hand and giggled a little at the thought in her head

"Oh, what the heck. I guess we can all say that this was definitely a game that knocked our socks off. Good night, fo-" Just then she caught Sempai at the side of her eye. She turned to her fully, shocked, while Sempai had a little smirk on her face.

"Having fun?" Sempai asked as she stood up with a sniff. Kohai began to stutter, trying to explain herself. Sempai coughed again.

"Don't worry, I'll pretend I didn't hear or see that. But next, time take more pride in those jokes, it makes them less embarrassing." Kohai gave a small chuckle and nodded.

"So, the hero won. Everyone's pretty hyped." Kohai said happily as she gave the microphone back. Sempai took it and put it behind her back and then pulled her binoculars out.

"That's not a real surprise. Hakodate san was just another Early Bird Boss."

"Huh?"

"Take a look." Kohai followed the direction Sempai was positioning her binoculars in. Ryuko was surrounded.

"B-But she won fair and square!" Kohai said under her breath. Sempai glanced at Kohai from the side of her binoculars. She noticed that she was upset. She faced her kohai.

"Do you think that matters? Even though she has the title of victor in this match, it's not as if she's an actual winner. Not if she's going against this school." She turned back to tennis court just in time to see Satsuki take out her sword.

Kohai stared for a moment. She couldn't help but feel that Sempai spoke those words with pride.

"She cut her Kamui!" Sempai shouted in excitement. Kohai ran to her side, excitedly, and tried to look through the other eye of the binoculars.

"Really?! Let me see!" If there was any suspicion of each other, that quickly was forgotten so they could focus all their attention on progression in their story.

"Bakuzan. That's totally a cool name!" Sempai spoke in awe.

"Aggh! Her outfit is giving off too much steam! I can't see!" Both of the girls lifted their heads from the binoculars to get a direct view. They held their breath waiting to see an epic battle scene once he steam cleared out, only to be let down.

"She ran away." They said in unison as both girls dropped their heads in disappointment.

While Kohai hung her head for a while longer, Sempai turned her binoculars to watch the one stars carry Hakodate away. She then turned it Lady Satsuki putting her blade away and then smiled.

"Well, at least we got some action written down today." Kohai shot her head up with a gasp and Semapi turned to her, with a curious look.

"Give me your pen!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kohai walked through the halls to her next class quite cheerfully that day.

"_Sempai actually took the blame and offered to write the story for yesterday. She really is an amazing president._" Her smile grew wider.

As she was walking down the hall she saw Mikisugi Sensei come around the corner and pass her. She didn't think much of it until she saw Ryuko come around the corner, looking pretty ticked off. Kohai continued to walk forward, but _much_ slower to see what was going on.

Actually, she wasn't walking at all. She just had one foot hovering over the floor to make it look like she was walking. Ryuko would have noticed her if it wasn't for the ever jolly and loving, Mako rocketing down the hall. Kohai took a few steps to the opposite side of the hallway that they were standing on. She pretended to be looking through her bag to be less suspicious.

She couldn't really describe it but she thought she heard Mikisugi Sensei's voice as Ryuko read the sheet of paper that was attached to Mako's back. She gasped and ran straight to the club room.

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMPAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII~!" Kohai stopped at the room door, panting. She was greeted with a sneeze.

Sempai sniffed and looked from the chalk board to the door way. She was, once again wearing a face mask.

"Iy all ah sceaming?" She asked with one eye brow raised. Kohai stomped in and tossed her bag on the front desk. She stopped directly in front of the taller girl, but was still stern even though she literally looked up to her.

"Why are you still sick?! Have you taken any medicine?" She yelled. Sempai's eyes first portrayed surprise and then embarrassment as she looked away from Kohai's disapproving glare. She, reluctantly, shook her head. "Why not?!"

The older girl turned her back to her underclassman and pulled the mask down. They were too close for her to speak without passing off any germs.

"I'm going to take some when I get home!" The girl took a few steps forward and sat on the corner of the desk so that she could see Kohai's face when she spoke. "But what you were screaming about seems way more important right now. Tell me!" She asked excitedly.

Kohai thought for a moment and then her face lit up again. "The Transfer Student and Mikisugi Sensei are having a rendezvous!" She shouted. Sempai immediately jumped for the door, slammed it and slapped her hand over Kohai's mouth. She glance behind her suspiciously and then quickly turned her head back to Kohai. She slid her hand down to grab both of Kohai's hands.

"Where were they?!" She shouted loud enough to make it pointless that she closed the door. Also almost making Kohai go deaf.

Kohai stumbled backwards, letting go of the older girl's hands, and shook her head to reorient herself.

"Sh-She's going to meet him somewhere they've met before, right now! I heard them talking about it in the hallway!" Sempai ran to the window. "Or…at least I heard him tell her that…but I didn't see him anywhere around."

"She's on her way there now!" Sempai shouted as Kohai ran to the window. They watched Ryuko march angrily out the school entrance. Sempai gave a determined smile.

"We're going on a field trip!"

*~-.-~*

"Maybe we should move closer. I can't see much, even with the binoculars." Kohai lowered Sempai's tool, making the two figures she saw disappear, leaving only a window in her view. She turned around to her superior who was leaning back on a chimney.

They followed Ryuko, but because Kohai was worried of getting caught, they stayed far behind her and ended up keeping watch on her from a roof three buildings away. Sempai clicked her tongue and pushed herself to her feet as Kohai watched.

"You should have listened to me. Let me show you how it's done." She walked to the edge of the roof and lifted one foot to rest on the ledge. She dug inside her shirt and pulled out four small microphones with needles attached to them. She squinted and shot one…two…three…all four needles to the direction of the window they were watching. Kohai lifted the binoculars and, to her surprise, found a microphone on each corner of the window. She looked back at her superior in awe, who was smiling proudly with her arms crossed. She looked at Kohai and smirked as she gestured to herself.

"That's the power of Goku Uniforms." Her underclassman gave her a questioning look and then pointed at Sempai's uniform.

"Those needles were sticking you when we ran over here, weren't they? Is that why you needed to sit near the chimney? For su—"

"Kohai! Rule One!" Sempai shouted, only to have Kohai cover her mouth. They both sunk down to a crouch, in case their targets heard them. Sempai dug in her pocket and pulled out four ear pieces. She placed one in each ear and handed the others to Kohai.

"Any way, we can't miss anything that happens, there might be crucial details. Put these in your ear, so we can listen and move." She crawled to the ladder they used earlier to get to the roof. Kohai quickly put the ear pieces in and followed.

"Where are we moving to?"

"Closer." Sempai jumped off the ladder and headed up the road to the apartment they were watching.

"How much closer?" Kohai saw how far away her sempai was already and slid down the rest of the ladder to run after her. Sempai turned a dial on her wrist as she walked and heard different frequencies of fuzziness.

"Right under them."

"What?!"

"Shh." After playing with the dial a little more they clearly heard the voices of Ryuko and Mikisugi. Kohai put a hand to her ear.

"How did you get these?" She asked Sempai, who was moving fast again. She jogged to catch up to her.

"I requested it. The chair women was pretty gracious when I said I wanted to make an audio version of our club story. The Filming Club was given word to give us what we needed. She was actually surprised I had members." She made a quick turn to the left, maneuvering though all of the small shacks and buildings. "I wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not, but you know the chair women." When they reached a dead end, she climbed the side of building to her left.

Kohai pictured the pink haired girl exclaiming, "_Huuuuh?! You actually got a member? I was just about to disband your club. Hm. Whatever, I guess this is like a reward for you, huh?_" She couldn't help but imagining her ending it with a snide remark and a smirk. Kohai followed her club president.

"What are we doing up here?" Sempai pointed a finger up while she listened. Kohai looked up and saw the window. "That's what you meant by under them." She looked back down at Sempai who was in kneeling position with her hands cupped in front of her. Kohai took a step back, shocked. "I-I can't! I'll definitely get noticed!"

"I'm taller, so I'm at the base. We've gotten a lot of info with just the microphones. We'll get even more if we can see them!" Kohai didn't move. "It's for the story." Sempai finished with a pleading smile. Kohai sighed and did what she was asked.

After three quick movements, Kohai was able to peek into the windows. Sempai may have leaned back and forth, but she was able to balance the girl on her shoulders and keep her still.

"This raises so many questions! Can you believe it?! Mikisugi Sensei is under cover!" Sempai exclaimed excitedly. She felt Kohai starting to shiver.

"I-I can't believe that Mikisugi Sensei is pretty! He's really pretty! Wh-Where do the sparkles come from?!" Kohai stared wide eyed into the room at the blue haired, shirtless man as he glided across the couch toward Transfer Student. A bright red blush ran across her face.

"Really?! A Bishōnen?! I wish I could see!" Sempai squealed.

"Th-th-th-th-th-th-that's not all!" Kohai's whole face flashed into a full on crimson as she watched the glowing teacher move closer to Ryuko. "_A teacher! And a student! You only see characters like him in books or on Most Wanted Lists!_"

Sempai heard what Mikisugi said about being welcomed to crossing lines, but she still didn't know what was happening, only that Kohai's body was heating up and still shaking.

Kohai watched as Ryuko placed the scissor blade in between her and the teacher. She thought that was the end of it until she witnessed the rip of his pants, revealing the top of his underwear.

"Spa-Spa-Speedo!" Immediately, steam blasted out of her ears and nose with enough force to push her away from the window. Sent flying backwards, Kohai suddenly went out of Sempai's grasp, much to Sempai's surprise. With quick thinking, the older girl ran forward a few steps to catch Kohai. She observed the girl with the hot, red face and dizzy eyes: She had passed out. Sempai looked back to the window.

"…Speedo?"

*~-.-~*

"You really didn't need to stay." Kohai watched as her sempai put her shoes on. After she passed out, Sempai carried her home and stayed until she woke up. They even observed the Transfer Student and Mankanshoku's together. Although, she was kind of embarrassed to have her superior see where she lived and that she was by herself.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, it gives me a nostalgic feeling being back here." She paused. "Or maybe it gives me a PTSD feeling." Kohai chuckled while Sempai pondered on this idea.

"_Oh yeah. She was a No Star student before._" Kohai felt a little more at ease, but not fully. Despite the joke she made, Sempai was a little off character. She seemed more restrained than she usually was, as well as…worried?

"Well! I'm heading home. Maybe, you can stay at my house next time." Sempai suggested with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, but wouldn't my place be better for a stake out?" Kohai said returning the smile.

"You're right. I'll bring a bunch of food and pillows next time." She said staring at the ground. She was definitely distracted. "I'll see you tomorrow…but I might not go. I'm still pretty sick." Kohai's eyes widened. "And if you didn't go, I'm sure they wouldn't notice since you're a No Star."

"Uh, Sempai?"

"I should get going! Good night!" She flashed a smile and closed the door behind her in a rush. Kohai stood in front of her door, unsure of what to do.

Sempai walked down the road, head down, and lost in thought over what Mako said about Ryuko's Uniform.

"Goose Bumps?"

*~-.-~*

"I told you I wasn't coming to school today! Why did you come?!" Sempai yelled at her underclassman. They were in front of the school where the white flags hung, obviously showing that some sort of event was going to take place. Kohai gave her a stern look in the eye.

"Because the Transfer Student said that she felt like something bad was going to happen. I don't want to miss anything, just like you!" Sempai eased her angry expression, understanding how Kohai felt. The younger girl then looked to the side.

"A-And maybe I was too afraid to skip school, just like you." She added on with a weary smile. Sempai then sighed, still understanding how Kohai felt. "But why didn't you want me to come? Were you trying to get me in trouble?" The younger girl asked, offended.

"No! I-" Sempai stopped talking when Lady Satsuki's light shined over the courtyard. She quickly turned her head back and forth between Lady Satsuki and Ryuko, just realizing she didn't have time to explain. Not that she needed to since Kohai was there and she would see everything. "Quick! Get in line! You'll see." Sempai pulled Kohai in line with the other One Stars.

Kohai stood up straight like Sempai did and watched as the head woman of the school made her way down the long stair case.

"Hey, Sempai, doesn't she usually wear pants?" Sempai looked at Satsuki and observed her uniform. The yellow fabric at the top caught her eyes especially. She then looked at the similar yellow fabric on Ryuko's uniform. "And who's this Junketsu they keep talking about?" Sempai looked between the two until she gasped.

As soon as she did, Satsuki clicked the three switches on her uniform. Kohai glanced at Sempai until her attention was grabbed by the display of Satsuki's transformation, and then she gasped as well.

"She has a Kamui?! I didn't know there was more than one!" Kohai yelled out. She turned to see Sempai's surprised reaction, only to find her clapping and blushing with the rest of the One Stars. "How can you act like that right now?!"

"I know! I'm sorry, but…she just looks so dazzling!" Sempai said with a little smile. Kohai sighed, wondering if those uniforms did a little more than just boost a person's physical ability. She watched Ryuko go through a quick transformation and walk towards her opponent. "I guess the battle is about to begin." Sempai stopped clapping and gasped.

Just as a gust of wind was sent in all directions, Sempai pulled Kohai behind her. She watched as some of the One Stars blasted off. Without thinking much of it, Kohai peeked from behind the older girl to continue watching the beginning of the battle.

With one strike from Satsuki's blade, Sempai pushed Kohai to the ground to avoid another blast that sent another handful of One Stars airborne. Lifting herself up a little from landing on Kohai, Sempai watched her fellow One Stars flying away.

"I never knew humans could be Cannon Fodder." She said warily.

"Wow! Lady Satsuki is amazing at fighting!" Kohai exclaimed, oblivious to what was going on. Sempai turned back at the fight and gawked as Satsuki sent Ryuko rocketing into the school with just a tap.

"_I knew it would be a really dangerous school day._" Sempai looked down at Kohai, who was looking at the school in awe. They could only hear crashes as the two powerful girls damaged the building.

"I wish we were in there to see what's happening. Right Se-Se-Se-SEMPAI! What are you doing?!" Kohai looked up to share her excitement with her superior, only to see her unbuttoning her uniform.

"Give me your uniform. We're switching clothes." Sempai said as she undid her tie. Kohai only stared.

"I-Is this something you're into? Have seeing those two dressed like that finally affected you?" She asked shyly. Sempai tilted her head to the side, wondering what Kohai was insinuating. She then noticed the position they were in and broke out in laughter.

"That would be something weird to be into! Ahaha! Hey, hey! Did you get excited for a moment? Ahahaha!" As Sempai continued laughing, Kohai sighed. Although, she smiled, knowing that her sempai was back to normal.

Sempai stood as she finished her laughter with a few coughs.

"Did you still not take medicine?" Kohai asked, standing up. Sempai shook her head while she composed herself.

"No, I actually did. I'm just getting over the cold." Sempai pulled her tie off. "But we need to switch our clothes now. I'll explain after."

"But we're in public." Kohai said. Sempai stared at her blankly and then the younger girl looked around them. Most of the people surrounding them were unconscious One Stars. That was enough convincing for her to do as she was told.

By the time Ryuko was sent plummeting into the ground outside, Sempai was sporting the No Star uniform and Kohai, the One Star Uniform. They watched as Ryuko changed back to her sailor uniform.

Kohai was shocked to see Ryuko, the Hero, in such a beaten mess after she had won those other two fights. Her eyes grew wide once she watched Satsuki pull Ryuko up by her hair and threw her to the ground. She took a breath in to speak until Sempai put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know for a fact that you're smart enough to not interject right now." The older girl said with one eyebrow raised.

"But Lady Satsuki is…she's…"

"Wining?" Sempai finished the sentence. She knew that wasn't Kohai was going to say, but she decided to offer a word since the younger girl was too frustrated to come up with one. Kohai looked to the ground, obviously upset. "I know how you feel, but only someone crazy would actually go between them right now."

As soon as those words were spoken, the lights went out except for one that shined down on the girl in between Ryuko and Satsuki. Kohai thought she heard a hallelujah chorus.

"Speaking of…crazy." Sempai was able to get out, even though she was almost speechless.

"This was weirder than last time." Kohai's mouth hung open.

"And from the looks of it, I thought Lady Satsuki had bigger boobs."

"That is not the point!" Kohai shouted.

"It just might be. The Hero is taking advice from the Cloudcuckoolander to get naked." Sempai replied folding her arms, a bit confused by the logic. It shown on Kohai's face that she was even more confused.

Ryuko transformed and blasted towards Satsuki, leaving red trailing behind her. Kohai and Sempai watched in awe as Ryuko displayed her increased strength.

"Th-The Cuckoolander was right." Sempai said after watching Ryuko's twister attack. Her arms dropped to her sides. Kohai was fidgeting with joy and excitement.

"That's our Hero!" She shouted throwing a fist in the air. Once Ryuko swung her scissor blade in Decapitation Mode, both girls knew the real fight was about to begin.

Unfortunately, they weren't able to actually watch it. As soon as their blades began to hit each other, both girls were blown back by the power of the blasts, along with the other students and a few school supplies. Inch by inch, Sempai was moved backwards, no matter how much she tried to stand firm.

"There's…no…way…" She grabbed Kohai's wrist, and pulled her closer. Kohai grabbed on to her waist. "…that…I'm…" The older girl moved in front of a desk flying their way and caught it. This caused them to move back farther, but not much. "…missing…THIS!" She lifted up the desk and shoved it down into the ground, hard enough to stay in place. It also helped that they were behind a rock.

Sempai collapsed behind the desk, panting. Kohai quickly let go of her waist to peek from behind their hiding spot. She watched as Ryuko caused a crater from punching Satsuki in the head.

"Sempai! You should see them!" Kohai exclaimed. Sempai glanced at Kohai and pulled herself to the opposite side of the desk to see what she was talking about. Even though she was tired, seeing the kick from Satsuki that caused another crater was enough to make her excited and energized again.

They watched as the two fighters crossed blades. Although the giant blast was a surprise to them. They both held on to the legs of the desk, like their lives depended on it. Well, it kind of did.

"I knew something big was going to happen, but I didn't expect a Kung-Fu Sonic Boom!" Sempai yelled over the wind. Her grip started to loosen and once it slipped Kohai grabbed her hand and held tight with all her strength.

"Sempai!" Sempai used all her will to grab Kohai's hand with both of her's. Kohai looked up and saw her smiling.

"Hold on tight to the desk! Because of this cold, I don't have a chance! But you do with that uniform!" She yelled. The direction of the wind changed and Sempai's body was pulled toward the fight for a second. "Write down what we need! I have faith in you!" Just then the wind sent her flying away from the fight and her underclassman she let go of Kohai's hand.

"Seeeeeempaaaaaaai!" Kohai yelled as she watched her sempai fly away with a proud smile. She then realized that she left something in her hand. She opened it to find a pen. Her eyes widened.

"_Oh Sempai._" She clenched the pen in her hand with comical tears flowing out of her eyes. "_My notebook was blown away since the beginning of the fight!_"

The wind stopping turned Kohai's attention back to the fight just in time to see Ryuko fall to the floor. After the Hero made her bold statement and Satsuki took her word for it, Kohai only thought to herself.

"_Does that mean our club has to go after her too?_"

*~-.-~*

Kohai sat in the club room and looked out the window at the sunset. She heard small taps and turned to the door. Slowly Sempai walked, more like limped, into the room. She stood in front of Sempai, who was sitting at one of the desks in the front of the room. As Sempai looked down at her with tired eyes, she pulled Kohai's tattered notebook, which matched her tattered clothing, from behind her back. Kohai smiled and took it from her. Once she did, Sempai dropped to her knees and rested her head on Kohai's desk. Kohai placed her hand on Sempai's head.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN**_: So sorry for the gap between this chapter and the last one. It's the end of the semester in school and I had papers and projects to hand in. Thank you for all your replies, they really keep me going. I also love the feedback on what exactly you like about the chapters. This one gives more character development, but I hope it's still funny. I can't really tell because it took me a while to write and I have little to no energy right now, after putting all my effort in finishing it. I had no idea this chapter would be this long! But I hope you enjoy it. :D

"_Are you going to be alright on your own, Kohai?" The silhouetted mother figure asked the younger Kohai. The woman was standing at the door with a suit case in her hand. The little girl looked up at the woman with a wide smile on her face._

"_Uh-Huh! My big sister will stay with me!" She replied with excitement. A younger woman appeared next to the mother figure._

"_Sorry, Kohai. I'm with her." The girl said, reluctantly. Little Kohai's face fell for a moment and then regained its smile once again._

"_That's alright! The others will-" Before the young girl could finish her sentence, the three others she was mentioning appeared next to the door with suit cases. Kohai's smile left once again and she only stared at the five females leaving her._

"_Don't worry!" A hand patted Little Kohai's shoulder. She turned to see Sempai with her usual determined grin. "We've got each other's back!" Kohai stared in awe at her sempai, who had a light shining behind her. She had not realized it, but she was back to her current age. Sempai gestured back to herself with her thumb._

"_From now on, I can be your WOOOOOP!" Kohai jumped back._

"_Huh?!"_

"Huh?!" Kohai shot up from her sleep. She spun her head in many directions, still groggy, trying to make sense of what was going on around her. Not too far away, she was able to distinguish Mako's yelling from the wails of the siren going off throughout the slums.

Half mindedly, she wiped the slob from her mouth and got up to look out her window and into the Mankanshoku's house. She watched Mako run around shouting about how late she was. Kohai looked to the sky and saw that it was too dark for when they usually get up for school. She then noticed the wave of students making their way to the school as she overheard Mako explaining to Ryuko.

"…_That day._" Kohai thought as she scratched her head under her mess of bed hair.

"TODAY?!" She gasped as she tripped over her table in an effort to get to her uniform. From the floor she reached for the skirt to her uniform that was hanging on the wall.

"How could I have forgotten?! I even planned to go to school early today!" She wined as she pulled the uniform down along with the hanger and a piece of the wall that hit her on her head. In too much of a rush to feel any pain, she took off her night clothes and thought about the other day.

Kohai had supported Sempai to limp her way to her house in the One Star neighborhood. Kohai didn't mind helping, since Sempai did protect her, but she was still upset that she had gotten hurt.

"_If you had just taken some medicine, you would have survived." Kohai sighed._

"_I did survive. Just not in the best conditions." She replied monotonously. She would have given a more energetic response, but being crushed by rocks, desks, and other students would take a lot of energy to recover from. "Besides, I told you, I was out."_

"_I know you could have gotten some before you went home." Kohai used more effort to hold the older girl up as they went down the stairs of the school, pulling her closer whenever her body threatened to fall._

"_Yeah, but if I did I we would have been behind on our story." Kohai raised her eyebrows. "And it was either that or make you stay behind to write again." They turned on to the street where Sempai's condo was located. They stayed silent for a few steps._

"_You didn't have to-"_

"_I'm the president." Sempai interrupted. Kohai didn't retort back, but she did show that she was obviously pouting._

_Once they got to the front door of Sempai's home, Kohai tried to convince Sempai to let her help her to her bed, but she wouldn't let it happen._

"_Just do me a favor and come to school early tomorrow. I have something to give you," was all she left her with before closing the door._

Kohai fumbled to get her shoes on her feet, from being in such a rush.

"What could she possibly have to give to someone like me? A person who abandons their president during their time of need?" She moped. Opening the door, she was actually distressed to not see the traffic of students clogging up the street. That meant she was REALLY late. She ran out the door, full speed, toward the school.

*~-.-~*

"I think I can make—AGGGHHH!" Kohai screamed as she jumped backwards when a mini ship crashed through a wall of shacks and nearly crushed her. Unfortunately, the vehicle blocked her way from the No Star cable car that took them to school every morning. "I even rushed through the short cut to get here!" She would have gripped more until she noticed something pushing her and then catch her shoe. Pulling her foot a way she realized the ship was still coming toward her! As it moved closer she tripped and fell on her butt from walking backwards too quickly. With the metal monster moving forward without stop, Kohai frantically scooted backwards. She looked around for a chance to get out of the way only to back up into a lead building pipe.

"N-nooooooo!" She looked away and moved her arms in front of her protectively, despite how useless it would be to protect her. Or maybe they weren't. The object stopped right in front of her as she shook from fear. She only looked up once she heard the booming laughter of the Discipline Committee Chairman and one of the Elite Four, Gamagoori Ira! Kohai felt her neck start to strain from staring directly above her. She was about to sit on the object that blocked her from before until she noticed Ryuko standing there. She gasped and backed up into the metal "soap box" Gamagoori was yelling on.

"Th-th-the hero!" Kohai immediately grew a goofy smile on her face and started giggling under her breath. "_It's her! It's her! She definitely looks like she's a strong one._" Kohai looked Ryuko up and down, taking in her bold and brave heroic stance. "_She's just as I pictured her up close! Well, with the exception of the pajamas._" The girl thought as she took note of the cute bunny patterns. Just as she had that thought, Ryuko covered herself and blushed. For a moment, Kohai assumed that she was saying her thoughts out loud, but realized that it was only Gamagoori noticing her clothes at the same time.

It was only until she heard Mako's voice interject in the Three Star's booming voice that she quickly moved to Ryuko's side to see what was happening.

"_How did she get up there? What is she doing?! She'll get…killed?_" Kohai watched as the No Star student stood up for her friend and had a decent conversation with the fearsome and largest Elite Four member. There were no words to describe that interaction…well there are always words for Kohai.

"That was more information than I wanted to know, but I was still entertained. Your friend is pretty different." Kohai said to Ryuko as they both watched. "In a good way." Ryuko smiled with a breathy chuckle.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums her up." Ryuko replied. Kohai glanced at the girl and smiled herself.

Once the conversation was over, Gamagoori called for the transfer student's attention and presented to all of the No Star students their obstacle course. Kohai's face shown that she was obviously put off by the overly deadly, "amusement park." Just as everyone ran up the stair case toward their doom, Kohai ran to the cable cars.

"As if! I'll just follow the cable car tracks like last year." She knew that they made it harder this year because of Ryuko, but she didn't hate her for it. "_I just hope she makes it through without her Kamui._"

The girl skidded around the corner and started up the slope a little slower, starting to lose her breath. She witnessed a bunch of other students crammed into the car with someone trying to manually push the cart up. "_It would be nice to take a rest._" Kohai stopped and stared for a bit while trying to regulate her breathing. "_It wouldn't be too bad to catch a ride this time._" She took one step toward the cart and immediately she heard a crash.

No Stars were flying through the air and then rained down around her. She stood in her same position, gaping at the spikey, red, vine like objects that wrapped around the cable car. As one body hit the ground, another "vine" wrapped around the cable car. Kohai jumped at the sound of the car getting crushed and took a step back. This movement caused another reaction of the vines, as well as giant gold spike to grow from the ground. Kohai had just noticed this as one pierced the bottom of her shoe. She screamed and move jumped away, which caused another vine to appear or for the present ones to get tighter.

Once she was able to pause in one area, Kohai closed her eyes and waited for the sounds of crushing metal and howls of surprise or pain to stop. When the only howls she heard was from the wind, she opened one eye, and then both, to survey the wreckage around her. It wasn't a pretty picture, it was downright terrifying. The girl's bottom lip quivered as she stared at the massacre around her.

She stood just at the edge of all the wreckage. She looked down at her feet, one shoeless, and then up at the destroyed area. She carefully picked up her foot and tapped it, closer to the area. The response was one last vine, breaking the silence and wrapping around the vehicle, as well as causing the unconscious bodies to give another, lively, scream of pain.

This was enough convincing to make Kohai run in the other direction toward the amusement park Mako mentioned earlier, screaming.

"I'm already late for being early! Now I might be late for school, period!" Kohai ran around the corner, back to the starting point of the steps, only to trip over a body, into a pile of unconscious bodies. "Ew! Why are there so many people passed out today?!" The girl screamed. She began to climb up the pile.

*~-.-~*

Breathing deeply, Kohai rolled over at the top of check point one. Laying on her back, she looked at the screen. _"Nine hundred ninety-nine more?! That's impossible._" She looked to the sky and then closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed down after a little while and then she sighed.

"I don't mind not attending Honnouji Academy anymore." Kohai spoke quietly. She swung her legs around to the steps and pushed herself down, as if it were a slide. "I can always move back home." Her feet touched the first person on the pile of student at the bottom of the steps. She sluggishly, walked over them and jumped to the ground. "It's not like I'll miss anything h-"

Kohai quickly ran to a bike, found next to the bleeding Matarou, hoisted it above her head and ran straight for the stairs again. Taking a hop, step on the pile of students, a jump on to the bike, Kohai peddled for her life at Honnouji Academy.

"FOR SEMPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" The No Star screamed zooming up the stairs and through the steep loop. Just before she was launched in some other direction, she grabbed the ledge at the end of the loop and shifted her weight to land in front of check point number two.

While Kohai caught her breath, one of the One Stars at that check point started walking towards her. "Hey! Bicycles are not authorized to be used on this obstacle course! I'm confiscating that!"

It wasn't until the student put his hand on the handle, that Kohai realized what he said. Her eyes shot open from resting. Snatching it from his grasp, she jumped on the bike and pedaled to the next check point with all her might. After leaving a cloud of dust behind her, the One Star only stared instead of chasing her. There wasn't any dust on the obstacle course.

*~-.-~*

"Hmmm…this certainly is an issue." The boy stood at the ledge above the lava pit looking out at the gap between him and the other side. With his hand rested on his chin he looked down in the lava and saw a charred stick pointing out.

"So there was a way across!" He said cheerfully looking back up. For a moment he was proud of himself for figuring out. He stood with a smile looking out to the other side of the lava pit, but as seconds passed his smile faded. He slapped his palm to his forehead. "But I need a way now!"

The boy looked around for anything that would help. After turning in a full circle, an oncoming object caught his eye. Squinting he was able to make out that it was a person…on a bike. His face lit up once he thought of a plan.

"Hey! There's a lava pit up ahead!" He shouted, "The bridge, or whatever it was, to get across it broke!" He watched as she got closer and assumed she heard him. He cupped his hands around his mouth and continued shouting. "I have an idea to get through this, though! All we have to do is wait for others and then make a human bridge!" He watched the girl get closer before saying anything else.

"_I don't think she's slowing down…_" The boy thought. He was just about to mention that she should stop pedaling until he heard a noise. It was coming from the girl. He stood in front of her path, trying to understand her. It wasn't until she finally got close enough that he understood that she wasn't slowing down and that he should get out of the way. But he wouldn't be fast enough.

Just as he turned to run away, Kohai ran into him. At the speed she was going the boy was pushed to sit on the handle bars of the bike. Without stop, Kohai rode the bike off the safety of the ledge and was flying above the lava. As this was happening the boy let out a scream of terror and Kohai continued yelling the two words she started to say as soon as she saw the boy.

"_SPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!_"

Just as gravity started to kick in and their momentum slowed, the tip of the front wheel hit the ledge on the other side of the lava pit, sending the two passengers and the bike flipping forward. They both did a small bounce off the ground and rolled to a stop. Landing on her back, Kohai took deep breaths, trying to recover from the work out. Unlike her, the boy was hyperventilating, trying to recover from the surprise.

The boy sat up and looked across the lava pit, wide eyed. He slowly turned towards Kohai. "That. Was. Genius!" He practically jumped to his feet out of excitement with a goofy smile on his face. "That was incredibly smart, but crazy! But you could have killed me! I was sure that the grim reaper was riding on that bike with us! My life was flashing before my eyes so fast, I think I saw it twice!" The boy put a hand to his heart to make sure it was still beating, with a worried expression. "And it is! It's still beating." He sighed. "I'm alive, so I guess you're more smart than crazy." He laughed and then cleared his throat. "Although, my idea was still okay. Maybe a few flaws here and there…"

As the boy continued talking, Kohai's breathing finally slowed. She was still taking breaths, just not as deep. She opened her eyes and glanced at the boy, just now noticing him speaking. She looked to the sky. The boy glanced down at her for a moment and then had the look as if another idea had just dawned on him, even though he went through three different topics in the last two minutes.

Even though he didn't finish his sentence, he decided to change the topic again. "...I believe I've seen you around school before. Have you always been here? Not that I would have noticed, with there being more no star students than any other student in this school. By the way, my name is…" Kohai zoned out of what he was saying, but that didn't stop him from talking.

"_At this rate I might die before I get to the school. I'm running out of time, too._" She slowly lifted to a sitting position and looked at the bike. "_I need to be faster…more energy…more…_" Kohai gasped and then smiled a little. "…power." She whispered.

The boy finally stopped talking, mid-sentence, and looked at her, curiously. The girl grabbed her fallen school bag and began looking through it, with the boy looking over her shoulder. Hitting the boy's nose in the process, Kohai pulled out a One Star uniform and, proudly, lifted it in the air with a grin. The boy stumbled backwards holding his nose.

"Ah! Owww! I have a feeling you're going to kill me if I hang out with you." She whined in a nasally voice. He turned to Kohai and caught her taking her clothes off. He immediately looked the other way with a beet red face.

"H-Hey! Warn someone next time! What are you even doing?!" He yelled at her while covering his eyes, despite being turned in the opposite direction. As Kohai tightened the neck tie, she silently thanked Sempai for forgetting to switch back uniforms.

"I'm preparing to get to school on time. Are you coming, Drama Queen?"

"Who? Me?!" The boy shouted, offended. After hearing a few squeaks of the bike, he felt it was safe to turn around. He opened his eyes to Kohai standing with the bike in the One Star uniform and a determined grin on her face. The boy cocked one eyebrow at her and returned her smile. "What exactly is your plan?"

"Exactly what I just did."

*~-.-~*

"I'LL BE SMART, WHEN YOU'RE LOST IN THE DARK! AND LET ME BE YOUR SUDDEN WINGS TO LET YOU LIGHT YO—why have we stopped?"

Taking her feet off the pedals and standing up, Kohai began to catch her breath.

"I've been pedaling my heart out! Can I take a breather?" The girl yelled back at the boy. Since Kohai would be pedaling the whole time, the boy was able to sit during the whole ride. Singing.

"Huuuh? Are you saying that my music wasn't helping? I thought it would LIGHT YOUR HEART UP! KEEP YOU—"

"Hush it, Drama Queen." Just as the boy was about to protest against the name, Kohai put her hand up as a signal to stop as she looked to the sky. She squinted, just to make sure that what she saw was actually real. "Is that a flying bus?"

He raised his eyebrows and looked in the direction she was. "I can't really see. It's not as tall as a normal bus." Kohai sighed and looked down to her bike and remembered that she was wearing Sempai's uniform. She quickly dug in the pockets and pulled out binoculars, much to the boy's surprise and amusement.

"Yes! Thank you Sempai!" Kohai raised the tool to her eyes and focused them on the bus that seemed to be falling in slow motion.

"That's so cool! A Bigger on the Inside uniform! What else do you have stored in there?" The boy looked from the pockets to her with a goofy smile. Kohai laughed as she tried to get in a good angle to catch the driver of the flying vehicle.

"You sound like my club president." With the bus flying too far out of view, scraping into the school gates, she wasn't able to catch who was driving, but she was able to recognize a one star bus. She looked down at her borrowed uniform. "_…well there's an idea._"

"Oooh?! Is she into tropes as well? What club are you in? Hey, what are you doing? The trail is that way." Kohai got off the bike and gestured for him to do the same. She picked up the bike and tip toed over to the One Star road and the boy followed. She looked around and put the bike down and started to pull it along with them.

"The One Star route is much shorter and easier. We'd get to school easier." She peeked around a building and saw a row of buses. They weren't taking those. Too noticeable.

"What?! Do you know what would happen to us? We could die here! We're only No Sta—"

"Shh! No one has to kno-"

"Hey! What are you two doing here?!" Both No Star students squealed and tensed up. Slowly, they turned their heads behind them. A One Star student was marching up to them and they turned toward him fully.

"Ah—I um…I found this No Star wandering around here!" Kohai grabbed the boy by his arm. He was trying to sneak on to one of the buses!" She had a nervous look to her face, but she was hoping it was convincing enough. The One Star looked at her suspiciously.

"Why are you telling him that we're No Stars?!" The boy yelled out, shocked. Kohai gasped, looking at him in disbelief.

"What is he talking about?" The One Star yelled. Kohai looked between the two of them, frantically.

"Uh, h-he's just a crazy No Star! As a fellow One Star, you should know how they act!"

"Didn't you just say that was your sempai's uniform?" Kohai and the One Star's jaw dropped as they stared at the boy.

"S-Stealing a One Star uniform is an offence punishable by death!" Kohai gasped and took a few steps back, out of shock. She glanced at the buses behind them and quickly turned her bike away from the student. She jumped on and started pedaling, with the boy dragging behind. The One Star student ran after them, but even if they were slowed down he couldn't catch up to them. He quickly pulled out a walkie talkie and made an announcement.

"Attention! There are two No Stars riding a bike in the One Star district! One female, one male. The girl is dressed in a stolen One Star uniform! Stop them at all costs!"

"I didn't steal it!" She yelled behind her. The boy finally climbed on to the bike from behind her.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm dead right now. I was right when I said that would ki—"

"How could you not get the simple concept of following my lead to fool him?!" She yelled behind herself. He blinked.

"You didn't tell me before hand." Her eye twitched. Just as she was about to yell at him, a pink bomb went off next to them. After a little wobbling, Kohai set the bike straight again.

"Wh-what was that?!" They both screamed after another bomb went off to the left of them. Without being able to recover from the bombs, they were met with a shower of bullets. They both covered their heads and dodged another bomb. Some were being set off ahead of them by the bullets.

"Gaaaaaaah! What is going on?!" Kohai screamed over the noise. After looking in front of them and behind, the boy leaned forward and grabbed the handle bars. Instead of turning away from the bombs he directed them in front of one that sent them flying in the air.

"Why did you do thiiiiiiiiiiiiis?!" They were finally above the gun shots, so it was easier to hear each other. She turned around to him, and saw him smiling.

"I recognized the pattern the bombs were set off in! Now we're not being shot at!" She looked at him while they were still being sent up in the air.

"Uh…good idea, but what happens when we fall down?" They began to fall downward and he held his chin in thought.

"Hmmm. You pedal, and I'll steer?" He asked pointing to the handles. She looked down at the quickly approaching ground with wide eyes. She wasn't comfortable with him leading, but she had no other ideas.

"Fine! Just don't lead us to our death!" She said as she quickly moved behind him. He laughed as she stood on the pedals with her arms wrapped around his neck, ready to for when they hit the ground.

"Who's the Drama Queen now?" He pushed down so that the front wheel would hit the ground first. Waiting for impact, Kohai watched as he angled the bike toward the civilians shooting at them.

"What are you doing?!"

"If we're behind the shooters, we can't get hit!" He yelled back at her as the wind got louder from their fall. Just when she thought, she could trust his judgment, she realized that he was crazier than she was. Especially when he started laughing.

As they got closer, the civilians on the fourth floor of a condo building screamed and ran away from the apartment opening, just like Kohai was, but she couldn't run.

With a bounce, they biked through the house of some unfortunate family. Hitting chairs, toys, tables, and coat racks.

"We're getting ready to jump!" He yelled back to her. Kohai held her eye's shut during the whole ordeal, but opened one eye to see where he was going. When she looked and saw the jump was from that building to the next one, she closed her eye again and kept pedaling.

After a jump between two more buildings, the civilians caught on and started shooting them once again. Luckily, the families in the homes they were in, knew how to take cover.

"Okay! We can't keep jumping from building to building!" Kohai pushed the scarf from her face and pushed back the hat that she picked up from riding through houses so quickly. She looked at a watch, which also didn't belong to her. "We only have fifteen minutes!"

The boy pushed down the glasses that made their way on to his face, to see the family in the next house aim their guns at them. He looked around and saw them heading for and RPG.

"Great!" He leaned to the side, grabbed it and held it close to his side.

"What are you doing now?!" Kohai screamed, looking between him and the launcher.

"Heh. This may sound insane, and it may be a long shot, but we're going to see how far this can propel us to the school! Just pull that trigger for me." He shot a smile back at her. And she gave him a stare of disbelief. She never thought she would do that so many times in one day.

"You do it! I'm not going to kill myself!" She yelled at him.

"Fine! You're busy pedaling anyway." She watched the crowd ahead of them get closer and then worriedly looked down at the boy pulling the trigger. She closed her eyes, either way she wouldn't like what happened next.

*~-.-~*

Sempai repositioned the icepack on her head, with a gleeful smile. She hummed as she folded the No Star uniform and placed it on the desk in front of the club room.

"SEMPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Sempai looked up and saw Kohai run to the room. She was wearing her spare No Star uniform over tattered gray clothing. It looked like she was just cleaning a chimney, charred from head to toe.

"Um…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't come early today! I woke up late! I was lucky to make it to school on time at all!" She ran to Sempai and gave her a hug. "Please forgive me!" Sempai returned the hug, happily.

"That's alright! This morning was pretty great for me, actually!" She let go of Kohai, beaming with happiness. Kohai was going to ask about her, but Sempai wasn't done with her news.

"But here's something that will make your day better!" She ran behind the desk and pulled a few drawers. "I realized that I didn't return your uniform the other day and I was afraid that you'd get in a bit of trouble wearing my uniform to school." She hid the object she got behind her back and adjusted her ice pack. "If I knew you had a spare, I would have waited until now to give yoooou…" She stood in front of Kohai and pulled the object from behind her. Kohai's view was filled with gray. "this!"

The younger girl's eyes widened at the One Star uniform displayed in front of her. Sempai handed it to her with a wide smile. Kohai held in and looked down at it with the same expression.

"Ahahaha! I see you're too surprised for words! I came to school early to get it for you!" She patted on the No Star uniform on the desk. "Now you won't be needing this old thing!" She moved next to Kohai and wrapped her arm around her and gestured to herself. "You'll be living in better conditions now, with your's truly. And what's even better, No Late Day will be a breeze!" She began laughing and Kohai turned her head to look at Sempai with the same surprised expression she had for the last minute.

"I wonder what day that is this year." Just then a No Star boy ran to the club room, panting. His clothes were tattered and charred as well, and he had on broken glasses. Sempai turned to the door in surprise.

"Uh…you said to follow you to the club room, so why did you run away so fast?" He panted some more as Sempai walked over to him, leaving Kohai frozen in place. Sempai grabbed the boy's face and pulled it close to her, analyzing him.

"And why she tell you to follow her?" She glared at him. He looked back at her, a bit scared and hesitant to answer.

"Uh…um. She said if I wanted to join your Creative Writing Club, that I should follow her." He looked away and closed his eyes, not knowing what she thought of him. Her glare turned into excitement.

"I can't believe you found another member! And it's a smart guy! Look at his glasses!" She brought him in for a hug and spun around the room with him while he laughed in response.

As Sempai gushed over the new member, Kohai finally fell to the floor in exhaustion.


End file.
